With the development of wired/wireless technologies, it made possible to continuously collect information related to a user's daily life. For example, due to the development of mobile communication technologies, a user always carries a mobile device. According to this, the mobile device can collect a variety of information of user's call record, photograph, music file play, position information and the like.
As described above, a mobile device always carried by a user can collect user's daily life information. In this situation, the mobile device can provide the user with a variety of services on the basis of the collected user's daily life information.
However, a current mobile device does not provide a service considering a user's convenience on the basis of the user's daily life information. According to this, there is a need for a technology for summarizing user's life information into a story on the basis of user's daily life information and providing the story to a user in a mobile device.